The Beach
by girlwholived27
Summary: Our friends from All Time Low go to the beach for a summer of fun. But when the girlfriends leave for the day, what will happen to the boys? Read to find out. Please, only read if you follow All Time Low because the people mentioned in this story the males are real people. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the All Time Low fic entitled 'The Beach'. Now, I know you at your Ipod, laptop, desktop, phone are wondering, girlwholived27? What happened to Whoville's New Arrivals and 16 and Pregnant? Well, I'll tell you, my lovelies. They have been put on the back burner for now. I wrote this story during my vacation time and after pulling some strings and bargaining, (with a little whining on my part), my beta has gotten this to me in less than 24 hours. So, I dedicate this story to her. This will be a three chapter story, once it's over, it's over! There will be a few one shots here and there, so keep your eyes peeled for them. Check out my Tumblr page for more fanfic updates (just search girlwholived27) my picture is the same as the one on . (for those of you who don't know or are too lazy to go look, it's a green eye. No, it is not my eye) so without further ado, here is the All Time Low Fic, 'The Beach'! **

It was 6:45 when Jakayla jumped on each of our beds, ripping our covers off and smacking our faces with pillows.

"Get up!" She screeched. "We're going to the beach and we need to get a good spot!" She climbed off of us and began to gather her bathing suit and towel. Jakayla frolicked into the bathroom to change, and the rest of us followed suit, facing the wall to change into our suits. I put a pair of shorts over the bottoms before putting on my flip flops (Well, they were Alex's but he preferred to go barefoot when we were on vacation.)

When Jakayla came back, I asked, "Aren't the guys coming with us? We never leave without them."

Jakayla sighed. "No, Stephanie, we're having a girl's day on the beach. I already packed the wagon with drinks, snacks and towels so let's go."

We snuck past the boy's room and out the front door. There was the promised wagon, which Jakayla started to pull out on the street. Olivia, Cassadee and I followed her, trying not to laugh as we went down the road to the beach.

We reached the log that separated the beach and the neighborhood and with a minute struggle, we had it up and over the dune. In the next five minutes we had it on the beach, chairs set up and cooler in the sand at our feet. After we staked the flag, we got up and went to the small river that was across the public beach. Cassadee helped me over the rocks so I could stick my feet in the water with the other girls, holding my arm so I wouldn't fall. Normally, Alex would make sure I didn't fall, holding my waist till he was sure I was steady.

But Cassadee was just as good, just not my boyfriend. When we were all seated in a line, feet in the water, Olivia broke the silence by asking, "What do you think the guys are going to do when they find out we left?"

We all sat pondering the question silently, each imagining their own scenarios.

{Alex's POV}

We woke up at 9 o clock, with bodies spewed all over the room. Jack was next to me on the king sized mattress, cuddled into my side. I pushed him off and got up, stretching my arms above my head. Vinny was to my left and Matt, Rian and Zack were to my right. I left the room, being as quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake the girls or the sleeping guys. I made myself a mug of tea before lounging on the couch with it in my hands. It was early, about 7:30ish but normally Stephanie was up and she wasn't. It was to be expected though. I had been teaching her how to play pool till 3:30 in the morning, standing behind her, holding the cue and helping her aim. I sipped my tea carefully, smiling into it.

It wasn't long before Jack and Vinny came downstairs. Vinny poured himself a cup of coffee while Jack dumped an energy drink into a coffee cup, coming over to sit on the couch next to me. He chugged half of it in a sip, burping loudly, before placing it on the coffee table in front of us.

"Where's Steph?" Vinny asked, stirring his coffee with a plastic spoon. He sat on a bar stool in the breakfast nook looking over at me.

"Still sleeping, I think. She sometimes stays in bed for a while so she can wake up." I took another drink of my tea, feeling the heat run down my throat into my stomach.

I finished my drink before walking into the dining room, to where Matt left his bag. I went to pick it up and go and dump it on his head, when his laptop dropped out. I opened it up and logged in, surfing the Internet until 11 'o clock when all the guys were awake. I was starting to get worried about the girls. They never slept this long so I went up the stairs to check on them. When I knocked, there was no answer.

Opening the door, I peeked in the room, not wanting to wake the girls if they were still asleep. When my head made it around the wood door, I noticed right away that the beds were unmade and the room was empty. I felt my breathing quicken before I noticed the wide open windows which could only mean that the girls were kidnapped. I fell back against the doorframe, clutching the knob to keep myself upright before grabbing at my chest to feel my racing heart. I saw black spots clouding my vision then I felt the world turn upside-down. I tumbled down the stairs, head over ass before slamming into the wall below. I vaguely heard the guys shouting my name as I lay motionless on the floor, eyes closed. I could feel the hands of someone holding me up before the world went black.

{*****}

When I came to, Jack had my upper body in his lap, shaking me lightly and calling my name. When I didn't open my eyes immediately, he slapped my face hard, while shouting my name. I sat up quickly, forehead slamming into Zack's. We both began to rub our foreheads to relieve the ache before Matt asked why I decided to dive down the stairwell.

"The girls," I gasped. "Gone, vanished, disappeared..."

Matt rolled his eyes before trudging up the stairs and examining the room. When he came back, he had Olivia's phone charger in his hands.

"They took their phones," he said happily. "I can track them and we can see where they are. Only problem is, the phones have to be on."

Rian and Jack had helped me to the couch by then and made me lie down. "Well, go track them!" I waved Matt away before collapsing on the arm rest. I was dizzy and my head really hurt since I had a head on collision with the dry wall. It cracked under the force of my head hitting it which would have been funny if it hadn't killed so much.

Matt pulled out his own laptop and launched software that he had been installing all week. He could been seen all over the house clicking away and typing in codes that came with the disk from Best Buy. Now, we knew what it was since he had refused to tell us.

With a few clicks of the track pad, Matt had the location of Olivia's cell, which, thankfully had been taken with them and turned on. Matt printed out the directions since he couldn't recognize where they were through memory. Jack and I probably could but I was still too dizzy to stand and Jack was too busy worrying about me. See, we were as close as brothers. When one of us got hurt, the other worried. I remember when Jack burned his hand on a tray of pizza rolls a few weeks back. I had helped him bandage the large shiny burn on his palm and then we cleaned up the spilled pizza rolls together. But he tried to help me now and in his way he was returning the favor, helping me as much as he could, even though there was not much he could do. I think that's why he was so concerned, flocking around me, plumping my pillows and propping me up slowly so I wouldn't get dizzy. Even though he had his faults and Jack could be a dumb ass at times, I mean, who grabs a hot tray right out of the oven? But even with all his faults, Jack still tries to take care of the ones he loved as much as possible. Like when Olivia had gotten sick on the road with the flu. We tried to keep her away from as many dirty germy stages as possible and Jack had walked around the bus with Lysol, spraying the bus before and after every single show so she could get better as fast as possible.

So, even though he wasn't the best, he was Jack and we didn't want him any other way. After a while, I could stand up normally and went over to the map that Matt held in his hand. After studying it for a bit, I declared,

"Boys, get your swim trunks! We're going to the beach!"

As usual, Jack began to scream and jump around; banging his fists on every hard surface he could reach. He loved the beach even though his mother used to make him wear these weird water wing things and a inner tube. He almost drowned at high tide every time we went to the beach before the band had been formed. Back in those days it had been just I, Stephanie, Olivia and Jack. The original members of All Time Low. The two girls and Jack had had a tree house in Jack's back yard with a flag waving above the roof that boldly said 'All Time Low'. Underneath it was the hustler symbol that we had today, just done with a more childlike hand. It made one think that Jack himself had drawn it. Then there was the American flag as well as the Lebanon flag fluttering proudly in the Baltimore breeze. Every time we hung out there, there was almost always peanut butter and Jack had his pizza rolls that his mom had made for him and us. As much orange soda as we could drink and oh so many ring dings was in the mini fridge that had been Stephanie's aunt's from college. It still worked well and kept the chocolate from melting.

We had put up all the posters we could find up on the wood walls. You could barely tell it was made of two by fours unless you looked very carefully.

Thumbtacks and tape held those posters up and we had vowed aloud and in our heads that we would be just like those gods on polished paper that we idolized so much. Jack and I had practiced every day in that house suspended in the trees and never once did we think we would be where we are today.

Shaking my head, I followed Vinny up the stairs to the bed room we all shared.

None of us had never seen each other naked and had no qualms about changing in front of each other. It was rather funny at times, though Jack's dick jokes did get a little old. Most of the time though, I didn't say anything about it. But sometimes I had to put my foot down and tell him. Though, I do admit, I was a little harsh at times.

Pulling on my black swim trunks, I dipped down to gaze under the bed in search for my flip flops before I remembered that Stephanie always borrowed them whenever we went on vacation. I smiled at the memory of the first time she ever stole them.

{FLASHBACK}

_ "Jack! Dude, did you take my flip flops again, man?" I stopped Jack in the hallway, my feet bare. _

_"Nah, man, I haven't seen them since you packed them when we left two days ago." _

_He shrugged, before starting to laugh. "Alex, I think I found them." Jack pointed at something behind me. _

_ When I turned, I saw my girlfriend, Stephanie wearing my brown flip-flops that were three times bigger than her foot size. She was leaning on the counter eating from the bowl of popcorn, with her bathing suit on with Jakayla, Cassadee and Olivia around her. I came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder before crossing my arms and raising a single eyebrow. She smiled at me before placing the last piece of popcorn in her mouth and chewed carefully before swallowing. _

_"What's up?" she inquired, scratching her nose with her long nails that were painted a neon purple. I marveled for a moment at the fact that her makeup always seemed to match the swimsuit she was wearing. _

_ "You're wearing my shoes." I said. "I'd like them back." _

_ Stephanie shook her head before poking my nose with the pad of her finger. _

_"Nope." She said, popping them. But I was too fast and grabbed her before she could make it home free. She was her 'P'. The four girls then burst into laughter, walking away, trying to get out the door before I stopped them. I picked up my girlfriend, pulling her away from the door and the freedom that it held. She was smart though, and kept her toes pointed upwards, to keep the flip flops on her feet_.

"_Alex!" She shrieked. "Put me down!" Stephanie tried to kick back and hit my shin but in doing that, she lost one of the flip flops she had been trying so hard to keep on her feet. I dropped down and grasped it, before yanking the other out from under her._

_ "I need my own shoes, Love," he said silkily. I slipped them on my own feet before walking away, with a still laughing Jack in tow._

{END FLASHBACK}

I blinked before getting up off my knees and taking off the large sweatshirt that I had donned that morning. Underneath was an old Warped Tour tee shirt from a few years back that was starting to rip and fray at the bottom from being washed so many times. I went down the stairs that I had previously fallen down and went out the door with the guys, retying my bandana that had come loose during my tumble. On the way down the road, Jack was darting out from bush to bush, humming the mission impossible theme song. Classic Jack, right? We were used to it, so we let him do it, all laughing as he lost his balance and fell on his ass into our neighbor's bushes. He didn't seem embarrassed by his blunder, but he stopped jumping around.

Vinny, the avid planner, forgot his sandals again, and was hopping around on the rock filled road, trying to avoid all the bigger rocks that could stab his baby sensitive feet. Jack and I had come here all the time in our childhood, so we were used to the rocky terrain.

Matt was the first on the dune and put a finger to his lips before laying flat on the dune in the tall grass. We all followed suit before diving into the waving grass beside him. It was coarse and poked your face, hurting you with its point side. Jack and Rian wouldn't stop wiggling on the sand making it rustle more than sea grass normally did. We all held our breathe as Cassadee looked around as though to find the source of the noise, but when she found none, she turned back around to rejoin the conversation. We all breathed a sigh of relief when we had yet to be caught.

{Stephanie's POV}

I noticed Cassadee looking around for something, but I thought nothing of it. If she was alarmed by something, she would have told us. I tuned back into what Olivia was saying about the guys.

"So, Jack was telling me last night, that Vinny has a bed to himself. We have the extra cots in our room, and they should have come get them instead of cramming themselves on those small mattresses." She took a sip of her beer before continuing. "All they had to do was ask for them and we would have given them up. We're not holding them hostage."

"Well," Jakayla threw in. "I think they like to be so close. Even though Zack and Rian don't have a bromance like Alex and Jack, they still have the 'Bro' part of it down. Same with Matt and Vinny. They're close, but again, not Jalex close. This band is mostly brothers, but Alex and Jack will forever be the odd ducks in the band"

While Olivia and I held patience for Jakayla on occasion, this was not one of those times. "What's that supposed to mean? Odd ducks? Jakayla, we've been over this, Jack and Alex are best friends. We know your theory." I snapped.

` Olivia obviously never heard the theory before. "What do you mean? What theory?"

"The one were Jakayla thinks that Jack and Alex are secretly gay and are only dating us as a cover story. Which we all know is bull shit because Jack and Alex have had girlfriends before us." I held up a hand as she went to talk again. "Enough Jakayla, enough. Please, stop."

Jakayla shut her mouth at the same moment Cassadee stood up and removed her tank top. She smiled at us before she started walking to the water. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going in the water. You three can stay there by yourselves or join me, it's up to you."

We all looked at her before taking off our own cover-ups. Sprinting to the water, Olivia and I grabbed Cassadee and tugged her to the water, pushing her into the high waves that attacked the shore.

Staying in the surf for a while, we thought nothing of the guys back at the house or what would happen if they found us….

**There, the first chapter is up and done. Sometime in a two week span the second chapter will be up and I know this is really short! The second one will be longer, I promise. Another new fic will be up shortly. (Sneak peek! It's a Harry Potter/Labyrinth crossover) and as soon as I can, I'll have the WNA and 16AP up as soon as possible! Thank you for reading! **

**-Girlwholived27.**

**PS, one hundred points to your house if you guess correctly which one I am in the fic. Yes, I am one of the girls. One guess per person so think wisely! **


	2. Chapter 2 point 1

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long LONG time. One of my followers sent me a picture of Scumbag Steve to describe how she felt about the wait. So, here's to you, Olivia, I hope you like the chapter. This is also only a third of the chapter. I'm too tired to type.**

Alex's POV

We sat in that tall dune grass for a good half hour, watching the girls splash around in the high waves, nearly losing them in the white caps that came over their heads. When they came out and sat on the beach chairs, Jack, who's legs had long fallen asleep, shifted and the loose sand underneath him gave way and he tumbled down, hitting Jakayla's chair, tipping it over, spilling her beer everywhere.

"What the hell!" She shrieked, flicking her fingertips downward, spraying the alcohol down on the sand. "Jack! Why are you here?"

Knowing our cover was blown, we slid down the dune, exposing ourselves. Stephanie, Olivia and Cassadee jumped up and with looks of fury, rushed over to Jack to help him up.

"Jack," Olivia shook her head before brushing the sand off the side of his face. "Why are you here? You all should be back at the house."

Stephanie came over and held my hand briefly, giving it a squeeze before going over to right the chair Jack knocked over with his falling down the hill of sand. "Guys, we were having a girls day. Not that we don't love hanging out with you, but sometimes girls need a day to themselves. Without their boyfriends." She looked pointedly at me and Jack, since we were the most protective in the group, not just with our girlfriends, but with everyone. Even the boys.

"Well," Jack began after he brushed the remainder of the sand off of himself. "After Alex went to check on you since it was later than you all normally slept and then he fell down the stairs and punched a hole in the dry wall with his head and then he blacked out-"

Stephanie gasped and rushed over to me, holding my face with her hands, turning my head both ways, then moved it up and down in a nod before standing on the rock behind me to check out the back of my head. I forgot to mention, she's red cross certified for first aid and CPR so she always fusses over us, even when Rian got a tiny cut on his finger from opening a can of beefaroni two weeks ago.

"Babe," I turned around and picked her up, setting her down in front of me, holding her shoulders to look her in the eye. "I'm fine. I had the best nurses anyone could ever ask for and they made sure that I was comfortable and that I wasn't in pain before we even left for the beach. Please, stop worrying."

"That's my job, Alex. I worry about you all." She turned toward Jack. "And then you decided to come find us." She sighed. "Well, It's a good thing we brought this than."

She reached into her bag and pulled out Jack's water wings and inner tube, both with ducks on them. When Jack's mother finally let Jack go in the ocean, he was forced to wear them ever since. But now, not by his mother, but by us. Not because we hate him, but because it's funny to see him trying to swim with them on. He tugged them on and ran to the ocean, laughing his head off, trying to stay upright. We all followed, the guys taking off their shirts as they went. When we got to the surf, Rian and I picked up our girlfriends and threw them in the high waves. Zack was a little nicer to Jakayla and let her get in the water first before tossing her into a wave that came up high over her head.

Jack was struggling to keep himself floating, so Stephanie and Olivia were holding his floatie, keeping him with the group and keeping his head above the water. The last time we ignored him and left him to his own devises, Jack almost drowned, and we all had a near panic attack when he disappeared. Rian and Cassadee were together, foreheads pressed against each other, perfectly white teeth flashing. Seriously, if they have kids, they will be perfect. I went over to Jack and took his hands, dragging him out to deeper waters with me.

Giving him a push, I shouted, "LONG LIVE THE KING!" as he flipped over as a wave crashed over his head again. But at least this time, I was there to right him again.

**That's it for now, lovelies. Sorry, it's so short but I figured that with the chapter split, it will give you more of the story. Like, more chapters. So, yeah. Find me on ! girlwholived27 is my URL. :) **


	3. Chapter 2 point 2

_**S**__**o, every Friday I'm going to try to get an update in, but it might become every **_

_**other Friday, depending on my schedule. Also, I in no way own or am making money **_

_**of the Disney franchise, the Lion King, All Time Low, Hopeless Records, Sleeping **_

_**with Sirens, Pierce the Veil, or Cheetos. This is for Olivia, so... here's to **_

_**you!**_

We had stayed at the beach for a little more than an hour when we heard the

familiar voices of our friends come over the dunes. Kellin Quinn and Vic Fuentes

came over to our little spot with a large... something, deflated at their

sides. Vic was dragging a small barbeque grill and a cooler behind his while

Kellin had Copeland on one hip.

Jack struggled over to them, still in his water wings and floatie to try to help

them set up. Zack, Alex and Rian had long since moved over to the shore, burying

their arms in the mud, letting the waves crash over them. Jakayla was sitting on

Zack's back, eating (as always) from the large back of Cheetos that the guys had

brought. From the first time we met her, she had always had a strong love for

food. This was the only rival to her love for Zack. He came before food, most of

the times that is, but even when they first met, she loved fries and ice cream

more than herself. Which was surprising, because Jakayla loved Jakayla more than

Zack did.

Rian shouted from the water, "Kellin, why did you bring your kid? I mean, that's

cool, but are you sure it's safe?"

Kellin smiled. "Remember, Vic hates swimming. He was going to watch her for me,

cause we got each other's backs." Vic wrapped his arms around Kellin and pulled

him and Copeland into a tight hug, making the child squeak in surprise. After

Vic let Kellin go, they both began to unpack the bags they each had brought.

Most of Kellin's stuff was things for Copeland, like sand toys and a play pen

with no bottom so she could still play but not drown. Jack pulled out a bulky

air compressor, brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is this for?" He asked the two new comers who were spreading out the large

nylon thing they had brought. It had what looked like ladders on the sides,

laying in the sand, a heavy contrast to the lightness of the nature.

Vic and Kellin both looked at each other and smiled. "You'll see," they said in

unison.

After a half an hour, the thing they were blowing up was done. It looked like a

large raft that would sit on the water. They had tied two anchors to the ropes

hanging off it and were currently filling the medium sized bags next to the

anchors with sand.

Alex called out to them, "For the love of all that is holy, what is that thing?"

Vic and Kellin grabbed the handles and dragged the thing out into the water.

After it was in enough, as to where Kellin could push it out to a safe distance,

Kellin finally explained. After he climbed up on it himself of course.

"This gentleman and, very fine and very beautiful ladies. Oh! And Jack, you're

here too!" We all laughed, including Jack, knowing Kellin meant nothing by it.

He said things like that to all of us. They were meant to be taken light hearted

and as jokes, but Jakayla didn't see it that way. The first time Kellin said

that to her, she took it was a fat joke. So, no one really jokes with Jakayla

anymore.

"It's a water trampoline. I got it for Copeland's 15th birthday. It was on sale

and I thought it would be awesome for you guys to use untill I need it then." He

started to bounce on it. "So, if you can climb up, you're more than welcome to

use it!" Alex grabbed my hand and Liv's, pulling forward toward the massive

thing. We all climbed the ladders, Alex giving us a boost when we needed it, and

we in turn, pulled Alex up when he reached out a hand.

"WE ARE THE KINGS OF THE OCEAN!" He cried out, scaring a flock of seagulls

next to Vic away. Vic now sat on the beach with Copeland, in her playpen

building sand castles. At the moment, he was getting sand thrown in his face and

hair as they both laughed. Vic was the only one who let her get away with

throwing things, whether it be food, toys or sand as the case was this time,

Alex looked down as Jack's head popped up with his dorky water wings and floatie

on. Alex laid down flat and screamed, yet again, "LONG LIVE THE KING!" At that

moment, Jack was pushed off the ladder and into the cold water. Zack's came up

next and Alex took hold of his hands. Zack looked at his face, a little fear in

his eyes, before Alex stage whispered in his ear, "I killed Mufasa..." As he

went to throw Zack down, Zack shouted, "Murderer!" before launching himself onto

the trampoline.

Alex pushed him, and Zack fell off the raft next to Jack. "Dude! knock it off!"

Smirking, Alex pointed at me and Olivia. "It's the hyenas who are the real

enemy. It was their fault. It was their idea!"

We looked at each other and nodded. Kellin, sensing bloodshed, sat on the edge to

watch the battle ensue.

Alex looked back at us again and smiled. "Ahh, my friends. I looked at him in

confusion.

"Friends? I thought he said we were the enemy."

Olivia nodded. "That's what I heard. Ed?"

Kellin, knowing that he should jump in, laughed like the hyena from the movie

"Oo-oo-ooh, he-he, he-he-he"

As one, Liv and I pushed Alex off balance and as a wave hit the trampoline, Alex

fell off, leaving Kellin, Olivia and I triumphant. We all started jumping,

taunting the boys as they bobbed in the waves. "No king, no king,

lalalalalala!" We all sang in a very taunting voice. Rian climbed up the other

side. We, on the trampoline had heard him so we didn't jump like the others in

the water did when he and Cassadee came up behind us and said, "Idiots! There

will be a king!"

"But we just said..." We trailed off as Rian interrupted us. "I will be king!"

We cheered! "Yayyy! Alright, long live the king! Long live the king!"

Laughing, we allowed the rest of them onto the trampoline. Then after an hour or

two, Vic lit the grill for us and after wading back to shore to help cook. Alex,

having made up his mind and nothing we could say could stop him, had gone to the

house again for something. Kellin started grilling burgers and had produced a

hot dog for Copeland to be cut up into half circles for her. Vic had been

experimenting with a metal tray and French fries on the grill. It worked enough

to cook them, and they were slightly crispy. After Kellin had been cooking for

fiveish minutes, Alex came back with pizza rolls for Jack as a thank you for

helping him after Alex had fallen down the stairs.

Alex looked shocked that Kellin was cooking and exclaimed,

"Who the hell let you cook!?"

_**Yes, it's short. Get over it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall start the next chapter**_


	4. Chapter 2 point 3

**_Again, i do not own or make money off of Hopeless Records, Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Veil, Hocus Pocus or anything off the Disney franchise. So Liv, a day early for you. _**

Kellin smoothly let the hamburgers and French fries slide onto the

plate he had waiting at the side of the grill. After he checked on it

by turning it every which way, the lone hotdog joined the others. We

each grabbed the food we wanted and sat on the sand with hamburgers and

beer. After Kellin retrieved Copeland, the hotdog was sliced up and was

being fed to her piece by piece as she sat on her father's lap. Alex

and jack were doing the same thing, with Jack on Alex's lap, feeding

each other full hamburgers. Shaking our heads, we started to eat in

peace until Jakayla and Zack got into another fight about the food he

was eating.

"I want those fries." She said firmly, holding out her hand, waiting

for the golden sticks of deliciousness to be bestode upon her.

"No." Zach said firmly. He kept eating, and ignored her.

"If you don't give me them, we're through." she threaten.

"Then leave," he said calm as ever. This wasn't new. Jakayla always

threatened to break up with him over food or leave the band over

something as simple as a Twinkie.

She shrieked and stormed off, leaving a shocked Kellin and Vic in her

wake. We weren't phased. She'll be gone for an hour or so, then come

back and act like nothing was the matter. But she had a food addiction

and fries were her weakness. If anyone had them they were now her's.

Just like the first time we ever met her and she bullied Olivia.

"Gimmie yo' fries"

Ahh memories.

After we packed up after it had gotten darker a few hours later, we all

went back to the house and vegged. Kellin had been in the backyard

toying with something and Copeland for an hour. He had be sitting on

the grass when we went out to check on him after another 20 mins. And

granted, there wasn't much on TV.

The group found him with a slip and slid. Having laid Copeland on a

wake board, he was sliding her back and forth as she giggled.

"Hey, guys. Wanna slide on my slip and slide? I found it in the

garage."

Jack went to the other end and Kellin let Copeland go, sliding her

over to jack, who in turn caught her.

The little girl wanted to go for another hour an a half, before she was finally

tired enough to want to go in. Vic and Rian volunteered to clean up and wind up

the hose, while we all took our showers. Kellin brought Copeland into the inside

shower with the tub so he could wash the sand from her body. Jack was the first

into the outdoor shower that we all shared, one that was on the border of the

lawn and the pavement.

Cassadee, Alex, Olivia, Zack and myself formed a line outside the door, sitting

on the picnic table in that order when Jack began to sing, unaware that we were

outside, able to listen to every word he said.

"CAUSE I'M DIZZY LIKE A DIZZY PERSON,CAUSE I SPIN AROUND!... Hey,

what's this? A new body wash? Hmmmm... BIRTHDAY CAKE SCENTED! OH BOY!"

He wasn't aware how loud he was cause Vic and Rian had turned on the stereo in

the garage and were blaring it as loud as it went. We were fairly alone in the

Cape. The houses were pretty far apart so it wasn't really a concern about

noise. We didn't care how loud we got when we were on vacation, but we never

cared about the noise level anyways. That's why Cassadee and I got so many

migraines on that damned tour bus. Who am I kidding? We all love that bus, even

though it will never be the same home that Baltimore is, We all (With the

exception of Vic, Kellin and Copeland) were from there and missed it something

awful every time we went on tour.

The holidays were always the worst. Even though we had each other, you missed

your family and we would form an impromptu family every Christmas and

thanksgiving, if we weren't close enough to Baltimore that is. But this year, we

planned to go back to Maryland for Christmas and New Years, not starting a new

tour until March of the next year.

It also gave Jack sometime to see his family from Lebanon. They came to America

a few times a year but always missed seeing Jack because we weren't even close

to home.

After Jack exited the shower and everyone got a turn, the music was shut off and

the boys started to make dinner. As Jack was making a salad, the phone rang,

making us all jump. Vinny answered it after putting his vodka down.

"Hello?" He slurred slightly. Matt took the phone from him and guided Vinny away

from the cutlery before talking to the person on the other line. We had no clue

who it could be, as anyone we really wanted to talk to was either here or knew

we were on vacation and we didn't want to be bothered.

"Jack?" Matt's head poked around the corner where VInny was currently making

friends with the floor. "It's...," His voice failed him and he had to clear

his throat to get his voice to work again. " It's your mom."

Jack dropped his knife onto the counter and very nearly kicked Copeland in the

head as he ran to the phone in Matt's hand

"Hello? MOM!... It's been so long since we talked, I know... Yes, we're

all safe... No, I haven't almost drowned... Mom, I do wear my water

wings... Yeah, I'm still dating Olivia... Yes, it's a serious

relationship...I don't know mom. I hope we do someday, but with the

band... it's not a possibility mom... I understand ... I want to someday

but we can't right now... the band is what my future is mom...Alright,

I will..."

Jack left the room and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Now

all we could hear was a muffled male voice that seemed to be arguing with the

woman on the other end. We all knew what they were fighting about too. Jack's

mom wanted Jack and Olivia to get married as soon as possible, but Jack was

right. With the band and all it's members in their prime, we could just drop

everything to get married. Alex and I had talked about it briefly, but no plans

and certainly no proposal was made. Just the mutual agreement that someday we

would get married.

Vic and Rian shook their heads when Alex opened the bathroom door and took the

phone from Jack.

"Hello? Jack's mom? How many days has it been since I've last held you in my

arms? Too many... Well, since you want everyone to be married... Will you

marry me?" Alex then laughed and handed the phone back to Jack.

"What was her answer?" asked Zach, still not concerned about Jakayla's

disappearance two hours ago.

"She said no" Alex pretended to sob before kissing my temple. " I love you, but

I also love Jack's mom."

I shoved his shoulder before accepting his kiss. I shook my head at Cassadee

before we all laughed.

We all finished eating around the same time, with Copeland falling asleep on

Kellin's shoulder. When Rian got up, he crashes into one of the bags that Kellin

had left in the dining room and swore softly.

"Kellin, what is this garbage?"

"What?" He set Copeland in her pink car and stood, stretching his back. "Oh, that. That's what we're doing tonight." He took a box out of the bag and opened it slowly. Inside the padded box was the DVD _Hocus Pocus_.

"Why do you have this in a padded box? These is ridiculous! You don't need a movie in a special box. That's why it's in the case and you haven't even taken the plastic off yet." Rian was just full of questions, we noticed.

"Why don't you keep your movies in a box you ordered special?"

I walked passed them both with the dirty dishes in my hand. "Cause I'm slightly more normally than all y'all."

Popping Hocus Pocus into the DVD player, we all snuggled together on the floor with our boyfriends and girlfriends. Since Vic and Kellin were alone, they cuddled together with Copeland between them. Alex and Jack were holding hands under the blanket they had as the movie played on the flat screen in front of us.

Suddenly Kellin got up. When he came back, he tossed a bag in front of us.

"Smores, anyone?"

**_ Ok, I know... it's a day early. Calm your shit. But anyways, if you want to see the cutest picture ever, follow the link or just type it in the search bar . _** . /tumblr_mdgjhwKHLm1re2a6qo1_


	5. Author's note

K, guys I'm sorry. No update till next friday. With Thanksgiving and recovering from the All Time Low concert, (Post- Concert Depression, anyone?) I have been too busy to finish the chapter. But on the bright side, The first three and almost the fourth chapter of the sequel 'For Baltimore' is done. So... yeah. I'm sorry for any disapointment this may have caused, but I just can't muster up the strength to finish. I just thought you would like an explanation as to why there is no chapter this week.

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

Girlwholived27


	6. Chapter 3

**Ok, this is week three now. I lost my beta due to school and had to find a new one. So, after just getting the chapter back two days ago, and looking it over, I have decided that two betas are necessary. Olivia, my partner in crime, is now the 2nd beta for 'The Beach', 'For Baltimore' and for the finale, 'Don't Panic'. Thank you Olivia for accepting my offer. I wouldn't know what to do without you. (Probably forget to update the story) So, big hugs to you and your newly made Christmas tree that is so beautiful, like your face. *This has been made a law by Kellin Quinn himself. Just saying.* So, enough of my rambling. ON WITH THE STORY!**

When we built this house three years ago, we had wanted an indoor fire pit in the middle of the floor for nights like this. It was colder than it had been the two weeks we had been here, and we had the windows sealed with the heat on low. As Hocus Pocus played out in front of us, we toasted marshmallows to that mid to late summer perfection. Jack made his first and stole Liv's stick, handing her the perfect smore. Jack had this uncanny ability to make the perfect marshmallow. While Alex and I liked the tops of ours burned, everyone else in the room like toasted.

Copeland was too young to each a full smore, so Kellin had given her a graham cracker to eat, brushing the crumbs into the fire pit in front of him.

"OPEN YOUR MOUTH FLYZIK!" Jack shouted at Matt, so he could try to throw marshmallows into the tour manager's mouth.

"Bro, knock it off," Flyzik said as a marshmallow hit his face. He sat with his purple snuggie on, wearing my white and rainbow boot slippers on his feet. Flyzik got could pretty easily, same as me, but he didn't have a skin disease like I do. I snuggled into Alex's side for warmth, munching on my smore and watching Winnie punch Sarah in the stomach. Alex wrapped his arm around my shoulders, squeezing me tighter to him, blowing warm air on my red fingers. Alex was more concerned about my skin disease than I was, and always pressed me to wear a hat, gloves, scarf and a jacket. At Warped Tour. In July. It was 90 degrees. In California. On the bus. With the AC on. Yeah, he's a nervous wreck sometimes. While I do understand why, (I can die from this), I know how to manage it, even if I do forget to take my allergy pill every now and again. Ok, every morning. Get off me.

After the movie ended and Kellin put everything away, he, Vic and Copeland said their goodbyes. It was now ten o clock, so after we shut the door and extinguished the fire, we all trooped out to the garage to play pool and drink. Jack poured beer into the red Solo cups we had and passed them out to everyone. He stopped at Liv and I, knowing we both had a daily limit. In college, (yes, we both went to college. We are the only two members of ATL to have a college degree. Myself in early child development and Drama, Liv in business and Music). In college, we liked to party. And we partied a lot. Once, I woke up under a bench with no knowledge of how I got there. Liv was three miles away, in a park, under a slide. We had to call the guys to pick us up and take us back to school. If they weren't in the area, I don't know what would have happened.

I took the cup from him and sipped the golden liquid. "I only had one today," I said. "I'll be fine."

"Me too," said Liv, as she took the cup as well. Alex handed me a pool cue and Jack handed Liv one. We typically played this way; Jack and Liv against Alex and I. Alex broke, getting a solid color in the upper right corner pocket. I shot next, missing as per usual. Olivia went next, putting her beer down as she knocked two striped balls into the side pocket. Jack got one in, but not his colors. We played a little different than others. If you got someone else's color in, you took a shot of vodka. Jack tossed one back before taking his place next to Liv. They waffled their hands like always, Jack peppering her cheek with kisses. The pair was adorbs. I ship Jack and Liv by the way. They be my OTP.

Alex got the next two in, and I got one of the striped in.

"No!" I laughed then poured myself a shot. I hated the stuff so much. It burned the back of my throat and left a bitter after taste. It was just my personal preference though. We played a few more games, everyone taking shots before Matt, who had left the garage an hour before came back with covered plastic dishes.

"Hey, I got ice cream from Sundae School." He said as everyone charged over. He had written everyone's name on the cups, and Alex and Jack were throwing ice cream down as fast as they could. Cassadee, Zack and Rian were a little more subdued, but were no less enthusiastic. Sundae School was the best ice cream place around and everyone on the Cape knew it.

Liv and I went over to Zack. "Dude, aren't you like broken up over Jakayla?" we asked.

He shook his head. "If she comes back, she comes back. If she doesn't, she doesn't. She took her stuff and went somewhere. If you're going to lose it over fries, then I don't need you in my life."

Rian called out from the bar, "AMEN BROTHER!"

Rian never had liked Jakayla, as she was always mean to Alex and Jack. She thought they were secretly gay, and that made them really uncomfortable. In high school, when we all became fast friends and had started dating, Alex and Jack had become inseparable. Because of that, they were called gay and other terrible names. Now, we never used the word gay near them, since it brought back some bad memories.

The air seemed lighter with the absence of Jakayla. She was nice at times but had a nasty streak that just wouldn't quit. and that was never ok in this band. We were formed on friendship and a love for music and pizza rolls.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Jack asked, sitting on a bar stool. "I hope she doesn't. I never liked her much."

"Same here," Alex said. "Anyone who has secret theories needs to go." Alex sat on the edge of the bar. "And she made everyone slightly miserable, so good riddance to bad rubbish."

"Alex, don't look now but your British is showing."

"Where?" he looked around as we all laughed.

**Ok, that's it for this week. I'm sorry there was no Friday chapter. Thanks a million to the people who have followed the story and following me. Follow me on tumblr. (girlwholived27) or my personal page, (fuzzygreendinosaur). Thanks a bunch for staying with me this long and bearing with me and my laziness. You are all amazing, and perf. I can't even. Every time you all comment and favorite my stories I go gkdsgfa;mb;abk;k. You all mean that much to me. 3 **


	7. Epilogue

We packed onto the bus, all exhausted after a long day of performing. I sat on

the couch as the guys trudged up the stairs, hair still wet from the showers we

made them take before they stepped foot on the bus. One time Jack forgot and

Olivia sprayed him with her perfume.

Flyzik brought the guitars on the bus and tucked them in the back room. We had

gotten a new bus and it had guitar mounts on the walls. It was safer in there

then under the bus like we normally put them and the guys could practice. Truth

be told, they didn't practice much. We just kind of ran with it.

Alex flopped down next to me and brushed his damp hair out of his face. Laying

his head on my lap, he fell asleep pretty quickly. Jack, Rian and zack at least

made it to their bunks as did the crew. After an hour, I shook Alex and woke him

up to make him go to bed.

When I woke up, we were on the highway and all the people on the bus were

already up. I was surprised that they didn't wake me up, as they normally did.

Smiling I tied my hair up and crawled out from the bunk I shared with Alex. We

were on the bottom this time as was Jack and Olivia.

They were all eating random things they had found in the fridge, cause that's

how we roll. I took my pill and heated up a bowl of easy Mac that I found in the

cabinets. Grabbing a cup of juice I sat at the table with Olivia and Jack who

were eating fruit loops and Arnold Palmer. (Told you, random things.)

We were all getting dressed when the bus lurched and then stopped. Flyzik came

into the back room where we all were and said, "The bus just broke down. We're

stuck here for a while."

Things just never got boring, did they?

**Alright, that's the end of 'The Beach'! Next up? 'For Baltimore'! Here's a sneak **

**peek!**

I woke up around noon, sliding my hand across the bed, looking for my boyfriend,

Alex Gaskarth, but was only met with air. I was on my stomach, so I pushed my

torso up and looked around the room. His shorts were on the floor and the

dresser drawers were left open with clothes hanging out. Shaking my head a

little, I climbed out of the warm bed and collected his clothes, depositing them

where they belonged. There were pairs of shoes everywhere so they were tucked

back into the closet, before I snapped the door shut.

"Where could he have gone?" I muttered to myself as I got one of Alex's over

sized sweatshirts out and put it on over my tank top. He was always there when I

woke up in the morning, either still sleeping or on his phone, tweeting about

some nonsense.

I shuffled up the stairs to the kitchen to find Jack, Matt, Vinny, Olivia, Rian

and Zack eating breakfast calmly. I heard a noise in the corner and saw Copeland

Quinn playing with her toys.

"Where's Alex? And why is Copeland here?"

Jack wiped his lips with his napkin before answering.

"Alex and Kellin had a bet that Copeland would say Alex's name before Kellin's.

The loser had to get a pink mani/peti. Alex lost so Kellin brought him to the

Salon to get his nails done."

My phone rang at that moment, and I looked at the text. Alex had sent me a

picture of his nails, with a caption that read,

'Does this make me any less of a man?'

I shared the picture before putting my phone back in the sweatshirt pocket. I

would answer him when he came back from the salon, which might be a while.

"Guys," I said, taking Alex's Vans from the shoe rack. "I'm going to the tree

house. Call me when Alex gets back."

I went out into the frost covered yard of Jack's house. His parents had gone to

Lebanon for the month and offered the house to us to use while they were gone.

Climbing up the ladder nailed to the tree, I went into the room that started it

all. Smiling at the pictures that we left up from years ago, from the guys first

concert to their first Warped Tour, I remembered coming up here to update the

Wall. It mapped out their 'road to fame' as we like to call it, and it made all

of us laugh.

The last time Olivia, Jack, Alex and I slept up here was three years ago and we

had left our sleeping bags out, unrolled and crumpled. I started to roll them up

again, when my phone went off again.

Looking at it, I noticed it was Alex again. I answered his call, smiling even

though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Hey, Alex! I wondered where you were this morning."

"Sorry, love. Are you still in the club house?"

"How did you know where I was?"

"Jack told me." He said before he hung up.

I looked at my phone before muttering, "That was rude."

Hearing a noise behind me, I turned around to see Alex standing in a sweatshirt

and jeans with his vans on his feet.

"Alex!" I smiled as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What are you doing up here? Do you need any help?"

I nodded, gesturing to the three more sleeping bags and all the pillows that we

had tossed around.

Alex laughed and in no time we had all the things put away neatly in all the

cabinets.

"Have you eaten at all today?" Alex asked me after we were making our way back

to the house, hand in hand. Alex was constantly asking me if I had eaten or if I

had taken my allergy pill that day. (I have a skin disease that makes me

allergic to the cold. It's pretty painful to be covered in hives and welts.) Now

that winter was on it's way, he was all over me, extremely concerned, even if I

wasn't at all. I know that I should be, but with the band and everything, one

allergy pill is not high on my priority list. But now I had to take one in the

morning and one in the evening, so naturally I forget every day unless I get

reminded.

"No, I didn't. I just-"

"Forgot," Alex finished for me. He sighed before rubbing his hand over his face.

"How do you forget to eat? It's kinda something we need to do to survive."

I laughed as we walked into the kitchen. "I get distracted, Alex. When you

practice, you go hours without eating. I do too, except I don't just practice

but I do the scheduling with Matt and I help Vinny with the merch."

Olivia, who was in the kitchen, called out,

"I help too! Those sweatshirts never would have been as awesome without my

help!"

Alex laughed before gesturing to the seat in front of him at the kitchen table.

Since breakfast was long past, Alex put together a sandwich for me, along with a

soda and my pill.

"I figured you also forgot about that too, if your swollen fingers are anything

to judge by."

I blew warm air on my fingers, before opening the soda and swallowing the light

pink pill. It was kinda big, but with a little choking and half a can of soda,

it was down.

I started to eat when Kellin and Copeland came in the door.

"Hey Steph, hey Liv. I'm out of here. We're having a family party for my dad.

So, I'm needed elsewhere. Alex, enjoy your new nails." Alex flipped him off

before coming over to hug his friend.

"Alright man, get out of here. Give your parents my best. And you knew I would

lose, didn't you?"

As Kellin was walking out the door, we heard him say,

"Nope, just a hunch I would win."

I got dressed after lunch and sat with the band in Jack's living room. I was

exhausted for no apparent reason and was falling asleep on Alex's shoulder as he

was plucking the strings of his acoustic guitar. The rest of the band was

watching a football game on the rather large flat screen tv that was mounted on

the wall above the fireplace.

I was jolted awake after Olivia plopped down on the couch and when all the guys

started to cheer over a touchdown. I rubbed my eyes before siting up and tying

my hair back in a messy bun. These days, I never brushed it, and Cassadee would

take a flat square brush and rip the knots from my head with it. The amount of

hair that came with the brush was alarming. Most times it felt like there were

several bald spots.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Olivia giggled as I glared at her with bleary eyes.

Alex wrapped his left arm around me and tucked me back against his side.

"If you're tired, go back to bed, love."

I shook my head and nearly closed my eyes all the way. Alex kept playing except

it was a little tighter.

"What are you working on?"

Alex looked at me sideways. "These songs are for the new album." He looked at

the rest of the band. "I've been wondering, where are we spending Thanksgiving?

I mean, Jack's parents are still going to be in Lebanon and my parents have

already said yes to us coming as long as we make something to share with the

rest of my family."

Flyzik, who by the way was the sweetest man alive, turned and said,

"My house is free. We could invite other bands who are in the area on tour. I

know that Pierce the Veil is coming, Sleeping with Sirens is already in town, We

Are The In Crowd is going to be in the next town over and I think Of Mice and

Men is going to be in the state. I could send out a mass email and find out for

all of you."

Rian looked like he wanted to say something, but was too nervous to say

anything. Jack looked at him and threw a French fry at him.

"Spit it out, Dawson. What's on your mind?"

"Well, Cassadee is going to be coming over, but... I don't know..."

We looked at him like he was crazy. "Dude, you and Cassadee are the it couple of

punk world. What's wrong?"

"She... She's being very weight conscious lately. I just don't know, guys. I

love her but I can't eat another tofo anything."

Jack shook his head. "Grow a pair and ask her. Watch and learn." He looked at

Liv. "Olivia, do you want to go to Flyzik's house for Thanksgiving with me?"

When she nodded, Jack turned back to Rian. "Told you it's simple."

**K it's late and i have to go to work early so new story with 2 chapters up tomorrow. Love you all! Goodnight! **


End file.
